


【索香】Eros

by TangQianji



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 索香
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangQianji/pseuds/TangQianji
Summary: *Plot？What Plot？*R18





	【索香】Eros

**Author's Note:**

> *Plot？What Plot？  
> *R18

初夏的阳光明媚、灿烂，还不太刺眼。光线穿过透明的玻璃，被一层轻薄纱布打散，到达屋内时只有一室柔和明光。偶有微风拂过，从没关严的窗户缝隙中溜入，逗弄得白色窗纱鼓动翻涌，放走了几束光打落在地面上，画板上，还有那个沉浸在艺术中的男子金色柔软的头发上。金色发丝一瞬间流光溢彩，耀眼夺目。不知作画人已在画卷中。

窗外有人经过，惊扰到一片生灵，好像原本静置一角的画卷被注入了一股生气，画中万物开始灵动起来。草间树上一时虫鸣鸟叫打破一室宁静，画中美人抬头注目。

不一会，门锁旋转，画室木门被推开，走进了一个穿着T恤休闲长裤的年轻人。那一身小麦色的皮肤，一头清爽的短发，一具骨肉亭匀的身体无不透露着八个字：蓬勃朝气，青春活力。

“索隆，你来啦。”山治微微一笑，对进门的年轻人打了声招呼。  
“嗯。”  
“需要先休息一会吗？”  
“不用。”  
“好，那开始吧。”

索隆放下书包，掀起T恤一把脱下，露出精干的上身。解开休闲裤的扣子，拉下拉链，把裤子鞋袜都脱个精光。稍微垫脚坐到高台上，拿起放在一旁的月白色丝绸盖住那话儿，等山治一会来安排他的动作。

山治在他脱衣时把原本在画的作品放到角落处，换了另一个更大的画架到自己面前，摆动好自己的常用工具后抬头看了一眼，有些愣住了。坐在高台上的索隆，一半沐浴在阳光下，一半深藏在阴影中。他就那么安静地坐着，两条健壮修长的腿一条半搭在台上，另一条自然垂下；腰杆半挺，形成一个优美的弧度；那张棱角分明的脸偏侧向窗户那头，透过朦胧的白纱注视着外面的风吹叶落，花草摇曳。

光线之下索隆的皮肤呈古铜色，他右耳上挂着三个金耳坠，反射着阳光，一闪一闪地晃人眼，肃穆又妖冶，像坐在神庙宝座上的法老，又像希腊神话中走出的神祗。

山治想起第一次与索隆相遇的情景。一个也如今天一样阳光明媚的下午，他走进一家咖啡厅，坐在临窗的位置，点了一杯摩卡，准备在这消磨难得的休闲时光。索隆便是给他送咖啡的服务生。只消一眼，山治就看中了这个面容冷峻，身姿挺拔的青年，开口道：“你愿意当我的裸体模特吗？”  
说完山治立马发现自己的举动有多唐突，正要措辞道歉时，却听见青年说：“可以。”接下来便是顺利的互留信息，交换手机号，商讨时间和报酬。

山治在画纸上迅速描绘出轮廓，等到了补充细节时，又不得不把视线放在索隆身上游走。也许是今天阳光太好，风太温柔，空气中滋生出暧昧的潮气，让山治总稳不住自己飘忽浮荡的思绪。

索隆不是第一次过来了，可是每一次都会让山治感叹这副身体的美妙——深邃的眼窝，特别的金色瞳孔，高耸笔挺的鼻梁，唇线分明的薄唇，锐利的下颌线……不仅脸部五官符合黄金分割比，他的躯体也是完美的比例，宽肩窄腰，四肢修长。全身都覆了一层薄薄的肌肉，线条优美流畅，不会过于健硕，但充满力量感，像一只蓄势待发的豹子。尤其是那饱满的胸肌，肌理整齐的腹肌，练得极为漂亮，惹人嫉妒。  
再往下……便是两道斜向下的人鱼线，勾引着人的目光，通往隐秘的禁地。想必那处也是十分好看的，但他没看过，每次索隆脱衣服的时候他都会特地找点别的事情转移注意力，即便要调整动作也不会触碰到那丝绸半分。

陷入迷醉的山治，不知不觉中走到了索隆面前半跪下，双手抚上他刚刚注视的每一寸地方。脖子，喉结，锁骨，结实的胸膛，紧致的腹肌，腰侧，略微凸起的胯骨，凹陷的人鱼线……

山治全身心地投入，失去了对外界的感知，以至于没有听见到他触上索隆后那一声疑惑的轻呼，也没有察觉到他掌心指下那具身体微微的颤抖。

突然一只手被抓起，手腕被紧紧攥着。山治惊愕地抬头，索隆满脸通红。  
“你干什么！”  
湛蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝迷茫，很快又恢复了清醒。如此尴尬的情形，山治没有丝毫窘迫反而勾起唇角微微一笑：“抱歉抱歉，对艺术研究太投入了。”

山治想收回手，轻轻拽了下，没拽出来。目光不经意往下一扫，“你硬了。”  
索隆手一抖，尴尬得想松手捂住脸，却被山治吸引了全部目光——“我来帮你吧！”  
那双眼眸本来就如汪洋大海般深邃，此刻更是出现了漩涡，拉扯着要海面上的人坠入其中共沉沦。

索隆沉默不语。

山治空着的手从索隆小腿一直抚摸往上，到达大腿被月白丝绸遮盖的地方时，轻轻动动手指勾过布料，慢慢地将丝绸拉下，就像潘多拉即将打开魔盒，小心翼翼，暗隐期待。

丝绸全部滑落在地，充满雄性气息的暗红色巨根显露出来。

山治闭上眼，用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭，没有闻到膻腥之气，只有一股可能特属索隆的清新沐浴露味道，十分好闻，莫名催情。他用手握住那根傲人的大屌，屌上青筋突起，硬如铁棒，手中温度近乎滚烫。上下撸动了几下后，龟头上那个小孔流出不少淫液，掌心包围住光滑的龟头旋转一圈便湿了一手。索隆瞳孔微缩，松开握着山治手腕的手，扶上他的肩膀。

山治目不转睛地看着这极具雄性美感的男根，把它包裹在手中，手指在其上换着不同方向摸来摸去，心中生出了迷恋的感觉，眼神逐渐散涣。鬼使神差地，伸出软红舌头在饱满的龟头上舔了一口。“嘶——”肉棒剧烈抖动了一下，索隆倒吸一口冷气，双手握紧了山治的肩膀。

好像尝到了甘甜的美酒，只喝一口反使人生出口干舌燥，饥渴难耐之感，迫不及待想汲取更多。山治做出了生平第一次的举动，他一口含住面前的物事，努力吞咽，舌头像蛇信一样舔舐戳弄，完全随着本能的驱使行动。而他的手依然没有松开，握住下面没能吃下的部分揉搓挑弄，混着索隆流出的汁水和自己来不及吞下的口水发出黏腻声响。

索隆被他挑得情动不已，忍不住挺腰抽送，双手插入山治柔软的发丝中，按压他含得更深。山治努力吞吐着他的欲望，有些跟不上索隆的速度，双颊被逼出潮红，眼尾也泛上妖艳的红色，带着抱怨抬头瞪视一眼，然而这副样子在索隆看来尽是委屈的可怜神情，不仅没起到警告作用，反而加重了情色意味，勾得人欲望更汹涌，恨不得不管不顾全根没进他口中。

舒服的感觉麻痹了索隆的神经，让他一点抵抗力都没有，全身感官无不叫嚣着要释放。“山治…退…退出……”他喘着粗气提醒山治，可双手却没有行使自己的指令，依然按在山治头上，不舍地抚摸着。山治也故意忽略他的话，磨磨蹭蹭地舔弄茎身，还用力吮吸了一下敏感的龟头。索隆瞬间小腹一紧，腰杆忍不住往上一顶，浆液随即喷涌而出！山治没料到来势如此汹涌，只咽下一点便被呛到了，急急后退，然而索隆未尽的释放脱离了口腔后喷洒到了他脸上，沾上发丝、眉毛、睫毛，他还因为呛气嫣红的唇边流出一丝精液。山治此时整个人显得淫靡不堪，但索隆却止不住的心旌摇曳。

“抱歉……”索隆拿起刚被自己扔在一旁的T恤，轻轻帮山治擦拭。山治好像此时才反应过来自己做了什么，心里不断哀嚎美色误人，脸上红得要滴血。索隆看他这呆傻样子，一点都不像刚刚那只撩人的妖精，觉得真是可爱极了。抛开衣服伸手就抱上眼前这点火的人，重重地吻上去。

山治：“唔！”

伸手想反抗却被一把抓住，而后整个人被按倒在台面上。紧接着一只手霸道地解开他的皮扣，将束在裤内的衬衫扯出，强势地伸进去。索隆紧紧贴着他的双唇左右研磨，伸进衣服里的手四处游走了一番后定在了胸前的茱萸处碾抠挑压。不等他反应过来又迅速向下摸到胯下，握住了他的已然挺立的茎身。手指抚过，引得山治浑身颤抖，嘴巴微张。呻吟之声未出，一条灵舌便深入口中，翻天覆地地搅动，津液沿着合不拢的嘴角流出，沾湿了脸颊发梢。

山治撑着索隆的胸膛，忍不住抚摸他的胸肌，感受着他骨节分明略带薄茧的手正慢慢剥落自己的衣裤。他被吻得七荤八素，顺从地配合索隆的所有动作，双手抱上他的脖子，两条大白腿分开缠绕他的腰身。

山治的皮肤白皙滑腻，让索隆爱不惜手，从脖子到蝴蝶骨，再抚摸到尾椎，又从腰侧往上摸，用力得在山治身上摩擦出淡淡的红痕。最后滑落到他浑圆的屁股上，搓圆按扁，揉弄不止。嘴上也终于放开了山治的双唇，转战他的脖子、锁骨和肩膀，又吸又咬，又舔又吻，觉得怎么都不够！两人身下紧紧贴合，胯间昂然的巨物相互抵住，山治忍不住扭动腰身，让两根肉棒更多地摩擦，摩到双方前端淫水直流。

索隆放开揉搓山治屁股的一只手，伸到两人中间的空隙，一手握住两根肉棒，开始上下撸动。同是男人自然知道哪些地方最刺激，索隆专挑山治敏感之处下手，惹得他眼眶发红，直喘粗气。山治努力聚精会神看向索隆，发现他也正看着自己，虽表情冷漠，但眼中却有熊熊欲火在焚烧。山治被他看得心头发热，忍不住喊他：“索隆…亲亲我……”声音绵软，像小猫挠人。

索隆笑了，仿佛冰川消融春暖花开，说不出的潇洒风流，丰神俊朗，看得山治又一阵恍惚，眼中水汽氤氲更甚，迷迷蒙蒙的抓不住那个笑容。索隆温柔地吻住他的唇，与刚刚的狂风暴雨不同，像春雨绵绵，细细密密地搅动春池。沾满了淫水的手指伸向山治后庭，轻柔地捅入。

禁秘之处被突然闯入，山治颤抖了一下，但很快就被索隆手指的戳弄得一阵酥麻，肉棒根部感到酸软但又十分舒服。快感一点点积聚，没贴严密的嘴里也漏出断断续续的呻吟声。手指突然感到甬道的缩紧，索隆将手指抽出，在自己的胯间摸了几把，沾湿整个茎身，便提胯缓缓将肉棒送入一张一翕的洞中。肉刃被紧致湿滑的内壁包裹收绞带来的快感让索隆发出一声喟叹，他将山治的双腿抬起往下压，让后庭暴露在自己眼前，一个深挺将肉刃整根捅入，开始猛烈地撞击这诱人的媚穴。

“啊～～啊～啊…”高频的抽插带来极致的爽利，山治被撞得顾不上羞涩，连连发出甜蜜的呻吟，刚刚眼中的水雾积攒了起来，从眼角流下。索隆一通狂操猛干，山治舒服得脚趾蜷起，手指在索隆手臂上留下细细的划痕。  
猛烈的撞击过后，索隆抽出大屌，用龟头摩擦肉穴的边缘再轻轻插入，每次只浅浅插入龟头便退出。刚被插得爽到天上去的山治，此时觉得无比空虚难耐，双手抓住索隆的手臂，不停扭动腰肢希望他能深入。索隆却故意使坏地说：“像刚刚那样，求我。”  
山治被他磨得潸然欲泣，一双大眼含着晶莹的眼泪艰难地开口道：“索隆…插…插进来……”，得到了满意的回复后，索隆才把肉刃深深地插入穴中，但还是不如刚刚那样激烈，深深插入又缓缓抽出，如此往复，害得山治的肉棒止不住地颤抖，前端滴滴答答地流出水。虽然每一下都很充实，可是这种慢节奏也让人十分难耐，恨不得自己起身掌握主动权。可是索隆死死把他压在高台上，像只任人宰割的羊。

“呜…别这样…快一点……”软糯的声音又传出。索隆呼吸一窒，鼻息粗重起来，开始像公狗一样啪啪啪地肏干身下这该死的妖精。山治被肏得意识模糊说不出话，但是内心充斥着满足和舒爽。  
索隆又伏在他身上，与他交换了一个火热绵长的深吻，而后一把将人抱起，就着这交媾的姿势走到窗前，拉开白色的窗纱，将人抵在玻璃前。后背突然传来冰凉，山治条件反射地往前一缩，投怀送抱扑到索隆怀里，紧紧贴着他的胸膛。索隆抱着他狠狠抽插了几下后把人放下，让他转了个身趴在几乎落地的窗前。山治画室的窗户外是个小花园，倒不担心有人会闯入看到这荒唐色情的一幕，然而窗户玻璃却反射着两人，将他们交合的姿势清清楚楚地映照在山治眼里。  
他看见自己的后穴被索隆粗长的肉棒来回抽插，大腿根部水渍反着光，羞得满脸通红。索隆牵过他的手摸向两人连接的地方，一边亲昵地亲吻他的耳朵。山治摸着索隆的大屌，感受他反复干自己的后穴，被这种不堪入目的场景刺激得浑身泛起潮红。

索隆往前把山治压住，让他胸膛紧贴着冰凉的玻璃，掰过他的脸缠绵地亲吻起来，身下持续猛顶，山治的前端一下一下撞在玻璃上，身前的凉意和身后的火热双重夹击爽得他无以复加。嘴唇被堵住，肉穴又被巨物使劲顶撞，山治腹肌收缩，疯狂摇头摆脱钳制，发出不知是崩溃还是爽利的呐喊：“啊——啊——啊——！”，索隆被他淫浪的喊声带动，从嗓眼中发出一声声闷哼。  
随着一次又一次的抽插，两人的情欲终于积累到了顶点，山治龟头处喷出一股一股的白浆，沾满原本透明洁净的玻璃，高潮持续不断，他身体阵阵发抖，后穴一下下绞紧，感觉到索隆的肉棒也在搏动，将精液悉数射进他身体里。

射完后山治觉得筋疲力尽，头昏目眩，觉得从没体会过这么酣畅淋漓的欢爱。索隆从他身体中退出，抱起他走向休息室，有液体从后庭中漏出滴落到地上。到了休息室的床边，索隆将人放下。山治本想抱着他躺着休息一会，可是索隆又伏身上来，山治吓了一跳，推搡着说：“不行了不行了……”然而索隆伸手在他胯下摸了一把，登时又激得他一阵抽搐。索隆抬起山治一条长腿架在自己肩膀上——山治柔韧性极好，双腿能撑得很开——借着身体下压再次将半硬的肉棒捅入还在翕合着往外吐白浆的媚穴中，将那些淫液再次挤进去。缓缓抽插了几下又硬了，一下又一下无休止地送入抽出，山治的后庭已经被肏麻了，但内壁仍自主地吸住肉棒不放。索隆被吸得爽利，觉得即便是被榨干也情愿了。

他握紧山治的腰身，一下下把自己的雄根撞进那个磨人的穴中，发出啪啪啪的淫靡水声。山治射过后半硬的玉茎也缓缓抬起了头，上下甩动。索隆放下他的腿，全身压上山治，两人炽热的胸膛互相传递热量，胸前的红豆在摩擦中颤巍挺立，身下交合不止，淫水浸湿了床单。  
“唔……嗯……不行了…”山治双手抱紧索隆的背，止不住地呻吟哀求。顶弄越来越迅猛，简易的木床不堪重负发出吱呀声，两人晃动得激烈无比，最后同时发出一声舒叹：“啊——”一起到达了顶端！山治的男精射了两人满身，沾上了索隆漂亮的腹肌和胸肌。索隆紧紧扣着山治，将一股股白浆堵在他洞中，不泄分毫。

过了一会，那阵极乐的灭顶快感渐渐消散后，两人才相拥着沉沉睡去。

后来山治很后悔自己那天见色忘义，失了理智……因为他失去了一个最佳的模特。索隆不允许他再找别人帮忙，可他亲身上场时，被山治看两眼就会一柱擎天。  
山治&索隆：美色误事啊……

可谁又能抵挡住厄洛斯的致命吸引呢。  
“永生神中数他最美，他使全身酥麻，让所有神和人思谋和才智尽失在心怀深处。”

 

————  
*最后一句出自赫西俄德的《神谱》


End file.
